


Still Here

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Itachi has nightmares about losing Shisui. It’s a good thing Shisui is there to reassure him that he is fine and isn’t going anywhere.





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I still have writer's block...
> 
>  
> 
> AU where Shisui never died, never lost his eyes, and the Uchiha aren't planning the coup.

Itachi’s hands were shaking as he watched Shisui step closer to the edge of the cliff. Shisui tells him that they failed and there is no other way but Itachi is so lost. He doesn’t know what Shisui is talking about but he wants Shisui away from that cliff. Itachi hadn’t been listening to what Shisui had been saying— not really, it made no sense to him— but he hears Shisui talk about Itachi having to go on a path alone and he forces himself to speak.

“Shisui, wait,” Itachi pleads. “Please! Shisui!”

“Don’t try to stop me, Itachi,” Shisui says shakily, and it sounded like he was fighting back tears that would only mingle with the blood that drips down from his eyes. Eyes that had been stolen. Eyes that Itachi wanted desperately to look into. 

Itachi goes deathly still as Shisui takes another step back towards the edge where the raging river waits below.

Itachi...

“Shisui!” Itachi pleads again, desperate and painfully aware of what Shisui’s intentions were. ”You don’t have to do this. We can get through this together.”

Itachi...

Shisui smiles but he makes no move towards Itachi. He whispers something that Itachi doesn’t catch because Shisui is falling back and Itachi is suddenly overwhelmed with panic. His feet move on his own and he reaches for Shisui but he falls short and Shisui falls— 

“Itachi!”

Itachi’s eyes snap open and he struggles to take in a breath of air. He feels a hand on his cheeks and another running through his hair. It’s familiar but Itachi is still trying to catch his breath.

“Itachi,” the voice says tenderly and Itachi places the owner of the voice as Shisui. He relaxes a little and closes his eyes, focusing to just feel Shisui’s touch until he feels gentle kisses press against his cheek, eyelids, nose, and finally his lips.

“Shisui…” Itachi manages, eyes opening to see Shisui above him with eyes that shine with love and concern. His voice wavers and there is a wetness beginning to gather in his eyes. He wants to bring Shisui closer but he also wants to just look at him, to reassure himself that he is here and alive.

“You’re okay,” Shisui whispers and presses his forehead to Itachi’s, wiping the tears that had started to fall from his cheek. “I’m right here.”

“You fell,” Itachi whispers in quiet despair, shivers, waits for Shisui to somehow disappear, waits for him to be left alone because it felt so real and he’s terrified. “I’m sorry.”

Shisui shakes his head and adjusts them so that Itachi is laying on top of him. He holds Itachi closer, holds him tight. “No ‘tachi, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m still here and I’m not going to leave you.”

The words are comforting and all Itachi can do is nod and tell himself that Shisui is here and he’s not going to leave. He continues to cry silently and he lies there against Shisui’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, shaking but safe in his lover’s arms, until eventually he can breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a series of Itachi and Shisui being alive and happy together... i don't know.


End file.
